


生长

by mildwildworld (HiddenEden)



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEden/pseuds/mildwildworld
Summary: *现实向





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *现实向

朴佑镇冲完澡出来用毛巾随便擦了擦身体，一抬头就看见了镜子里的自己——前发湿漉漉的往下滴着水，遮住了一半眼睛，浴室暖色的灯光下神色难辨。沿着头发滚落的水滴一路顺着身体线条往下滑落，他停下准备擦拭头发的右手，视线追随着那像是带着渴望的水珠蜿蜒过宽阔的肩膀和锁骨，深入到下面肌肉生长得恰到好处的胸腹。像要检验近期的训练成果一样，朴佑镇左手覆上自己的腹肌按了按，却突然发起愣来。原来他从小时候就认识林煐岷了，那些说不清是梦还是记忆的碎片终于有了扎根的地方。

今早工作人员把林煐岷领进练习室来的时候，朴佑镇看着那张略显熟悉的脸一冲动叫了一声，“煐岷哥？”  
对面红发的那人抬起头来，脸上从疑惑变成惊喜，“哎？朴佑镇？你怎么在这里？”  
朴佑镇好像并没有料到林煐岷会回应他一样，磕磕巴巴地说，“嗯···那个，我也就才来不到一年。”  
“真的好久不见，佑镇都长这么高了。”林煐岷笑得像初雪后的太阳。  
朴佑镇看着这幅景象又愣住了。  
“熟人？”旁边的李大辉凑上来问，没等朴佑镇回答，又转向另一边，“你好，我叫李大辉，之前跟佑镇一起在JYP也呆过一段时间，后来有个关系很好的老师介绍，就一起来了brandnew。”  
林煐岷笑着看向大辉，“我跟佑镇小时候在釜山的一个舞蹈教室练习过。我叫林煐岷，以后多多担待。”说罢继续转过身和其他的练习生打招呼。  
朴佑镇呆呆地望着林煐岷的侧脸，张开嘴却没发出声音。  
”喂，干什么呢“，李大辉推了他一把，他才回过神来，”···其实我不太记得在哪里见过他了，只是觉得好眼熟。“朴佑镇摸着鼻子躲避着大辉研究的视线。

穿好衣服从浴室出来，朴佑镇往自己房间走了一半又折返回来，站在林煐岷房间门口犹豫了一下，咚咚敲响了门，“煐岷哥？”  
“谁···啊，佑镇吗？”屋里一阵悉悉索索，林煐岷从门缝里探出头来，“屋里还没收好，乱得很，你要进来吗？”  
朴佑镇瞟见房间里行李箱摊开着，东西堆了一地，说，“我帮你收吧哥。”  
朴佑镇以为林煐岷会客气几句，沒想到直接侧身让他进了屋。朴佑镇说收拾屋子就真的是收拾屋子，一秒都没浪费，利索地捡起地上几个帽子，环视屋子一周，用下巴尖指了指墙上的几个挂钩，“放那儿行吗哥？”  
“嗯，就那儿吧。”，林煐岷坐在地上伸着长腿一边把衣服从行李箱往外拿，一边抬头看了看。  
把帽子按颜色深浅挂好后，朴佑镇又重新取下一个黑色的渔夫帽按在自己头上，对着镜子摆起了MJ的标准pose。林煐岷在他背后低笑出声，“佑镇你还真是一点都没变。” 听到这句话，朴佑镇保持着之前的姿势转过身，哗的一下蹲在林煐岷面前，盯着他的眼睛凑得老近，“老实说，我不太记得了，煐岷哥。那个时候我才十一二岁，我记得你的样子，记得我上过舞蹈教室，但不记得那段时间发生了什么。”  
林煐岷愣了愣，不知道是因为他凑得太近还是因为听到这句话不知该如何反应。 朴佑镇见他不说话，又一屁股坐回地上盘起腿，两手撑着脸颊有点委屈地说，“哥，你别怪我，那时候我太小了。”  
林煐岷见他一副摇尾乞怜的大狗狗模样，忍不住笑起来，“你还真是······连欠我好几个一千块都不记得了？”  
林煐岷站起身，顺手重重的揉了揉朴佑镇的后脑勺。  
“不会吧！我怎么会欠你钱呢哥？”朴佑镇跪着蹭到林煐岷脚边，一边给林煐岷递衣服，一边看林煐岷把衣服一件件挂进衣橱。  
“哎，怎么不能？你就是个小霸王，舞蹈教室里个子最矮，地位最高。”  
“···煐岷哥，不要攻击我的个子，我那时候还是小学生。”朴佑镇跳起来，直挺挺地挨近林煐岷，把手举过头顶比划了一下，“也就差大半个头了现在，我还会再长。对，说回欠钱，反正我是不记得了，你随口说一说的话我怎么能信？”  
林煐岷伸手拽过朴佑镇手里的衣服，笑道：“你说你不记得了，那怎么跟我一脸很熟的样子？我怎么知道你是不是为了赖账假装不记得？”  
朴佑镇抢回衣服顺手扔进衣橱，撒娇般地喊了一声：“哥——”。  
林煐岷有点好笑地停下手里的动作，一脸没办法，“好，我给你证据行了吧。”  
“什么证据？”  
“我录下来了，你借钱时候的视频。”  
“哎真的假的？”朴佑镇不可置信地又钻到林煐岷面前，“哥，你怎么这么······”  
“真的，对，我就是这么小气。···你快走吧，我找到视频就发给你。”  
林煐岷看着杵在自己面前的朴佑镇，漆黑的瞳孔像晕开的墨汁，正专注又天真地望着自己。林煐岷被这份专注弄得有点紧张，低头避开了他的视线，推着他胸口一路推到门口，“走吧走吧，你待在这儿我明天早上都收不完。”  
“手机号码？”，朴佑镇继续盯着林煐岷。  
叹了口气，林煐岷报上一串数字。  
像只餍足的小兽，朴佑镇满意地露出虎牙，摆了摆手里的手机，“发给我，证据。”  
“···知道了知道了。”  
林煐岷赶走人把门关上后低声嘟囔了一句：“···连省略敬语的速度都跟原来一样快。”  
咚咚咚。  
“又干嘛？”林煐岷无奈地喊了一声。  
朴佑镇兀自开了门探出脑袋，“哥，晚安！”哐，门又关上了。  
林煐岷坐在床上揉着太阳穴轻笑出声，他原本以为今天将会是非常辛苦的一天。

朴佑镇回到房间把自己扔进床里，埋头趴了五分钟就就忍不住掏出手机发消息，「哥，证据。」其实他也知道那么久远的视频林煐岷不可能一下就找出来，但看到林煐岷真真实实地出现在自己面前的时候，他想要给发生在自己身上的那些事情找一个解释的心情突然变得格外急切。  
伴随着一声震动，手机屏幕亮了起来，他赶紧坐起身，却在看到发件人的时候心里一沉。「佑镇，我知道你准备去参加节目了，可是在那之前能不能再让我见见你···」他闭上眼睛把手机扔了出去，思绪乱成一团。接连着又是两声震动，朴佑镇够着身子把手机重新抓回来，心里的期待压过了烦闷。

「下次跟我回釜山的时候在看吧，那时候的佑镇还只是颗小土豆」  
「不是还要长个儿吗？早点睡吧，晚安」

朴佑镇心下一软，握着手机倒在床上缩成了一只虾米。他感觉胸口暖而潮湿，踢被是刚才林煐岷推着他出门时手指触碰到的地方温度越发的高了起来。暖流顺着胸口往外蔓延，脑子连同下腹都热了起来。他又重新回到了十五岁时的那个梦里。梦里面没有情节，只有蒙太奇般的拼接和慢放。他看到林煐岷头发里渗出汗珠，汗珠贴着鬓角往下滑落，划过紧致流畅的下颌骨，又顺着喉头的滚动落入衣衫中。林煐岷纯白的T恤都汗湿成了深深浅浅的颜色， 松松紧紧地包裹着身体，隐约可以看到薄而紧实的胸腹线条。他交叉着双手开始脱衣服，被掀起的布料下腹部的肌肉在运动，裤子松松垮垮地挂在腰上晃动。朴佑镇的视线被迫集中在了他露出来的一小截内裤边上。被脱掉的T恤一晃变成了一排青葱的树木，林煐岷和女孩扶着自行车站在斑驳的阳光里。女孩踮起脚靠近。微风吹起女孩裙摆，拂过林煐岷额前的黑发，在朴佑镇心里掀起一阵涟漪。眼前出现了林煐岷忽然放大的正脸，黑色瞳孔里水波粼粼，微微下垂的外眼角溢出旖旎的情欲。微张的双唇迅速靠近，温热的喘息伴随着心跳轰鸣占据了全部听觉，朴佑镇在一片黑暗里猛然睁开眼睛，下身已经一片湿润。

这是十五岁的朴佑镇没对任何人讲过的秘密。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

和女孩子一样，初中男生在课余时的一个话题常常围绕那个年纪他们生理上的悄然变化，只是男生们的议论相对隐蔽，因为那个过程更与一些秘密而羞耻的想象相关联。朴佑镇初二初三时也时常被好友拉着神神秘秘地说：“你猜怎么着，昨晚我他妈又遗精了！肯定都是体育课那些女生的错，跑起步来一抖一抖的，她们怎么还不穿内衣？尤其是那谁·····”

朴佑镇警示性地瞪了他一眼，“你嘴巴可积点德吧。”

“哎，好吧···不过怎么从来没听你提过？你有没有过啊？不会是有什么问题吧。”

一掌重重地抽在说话人的后脑勺上，朴佑镇冷冷地撇下一句关你屁事。

其实也不是没有苦恼过，别人的梦里都是女孩子的胸部和柔软的手，他第一次的时候居然梦到的是个漂亮的男人，惊醒过来时自己嘴里还喃喃地喊着“煐岷哥”，这对青春期的朴佑镇来说是一个强烈的打击。他惴惴不安地上网查了查，医学解说是偶尔梦到和同性亲热是件很正常的事，并不代表什么，他才算是稍微放下了一点儿心。虽然后来那个他称为煐岷哥的人仍是他那种梦里的常客，但异性幻想的比例也相对在增多，他就悄悄把那些不安锁在了心底积灰的地方。

直到前段时间蒋智媛突然亲上来的时候。

几个月前公司跟李大辉、金东贤还有他开了几次会，正式决定让他们参加来年的生存节目。三个男孩都很兴奋，就像在黑暗而漫长的甬道里奔跑了很久，终于在前方看到一扇透着光的门时，连心脏瓣膜都在大声呼吸和呐喊。会议结束时经纪人哥哥语气严肃地表示既然要参加节目那就是奔着出道的目的，作为准出道的艺人，练习生时期一些公司睁一只眼闭一只眼的规矩就该好好遵守起来。“不恰当的事情都该自己拾掇拾掇了”，经纪人不咸不淡地提醒，目光在朴佑镇身上停留的时间比其他人更久。

其实就算经纪人不提，朴佑镇也准备给他跟蒋智媛这段不明不白的关系来个了结。

蒋智媛是他在演艺高中的同班同学，他渐渐知道蒋智媛喜欢自己是不管多晚总会在公司附近偶然碰到她。她总是买着夜宵和饮料一路送朴佑镇回家。女生没有明说，朴佑镇也不懂拒绝，就随她跟着自己走了半年。蒋智媛很开朗也很亲切，朴佑镇跟她在一起就算沉默着她也总能挑起些有意思的话题，训练辛苦又沮丧的时候蒋智媛也总会温柔地鼓励他，久而久之他对身边这种关心和陪伴也就习以为常了。

他们一起走回宿舍的某个晚春的夜晚，蒋智媛突然牵上了朴佑镇的手。朴佑镇顿了顿没有甩开，转身看着女孩却微微皱起了眉头，“我总有一天要出道的。”

“没关系”，女孩在昏暗的灯光下笑得像飞蛾扑火：“我喜欢你，所以在那之前我会离开你的。”

这是朴佑镇第一次如此近距离的从一个人嘴里听到关于喜欢的语言，心里难免有些震动。他以为这震动也代表了某种答案。于是他们就像普通高中情侣一样开始约会，看电影，逛游乐场，在上下学和回家路上作伴。

可是他们的关系里总是缺少某种东西。他觉得很多时候蒋智媛在期待一些事情。他知道她在期待什么，但除了牵手之外他能做的永远是逃避。

所以会议结束那天他就把蒋智媛约到江边，告诉她自己在准备出道了。九月吹过汉江的风里带着一丝凉意，女生情绪突然激动起来，开始质问他为什么这么冷漠，到底有没有喜欢过自己。他默默地听她哭闹，但他越是沉默她就越是歇斯底里。到最后她猛的把朴佑镇的衣领往下一拉就亲了上去。朴佑镇踉跄了一步，看到女生布满泪痕的脸时逃避般地闭上了眼睛。湿润温热的唇紧紧地贴上来，朴佑镇张开嘴想说点什么试图挣开，但对方的牙齿不给他任何机会一样又撞了上来，舌头也像是绝望地在寻找爱意的证明，使劲顶进朴佑镇的口腔开始纠缠。从没接过吻的朴佑镇头皮一麻，脑子里毫无理由地飞速闪过少年时代那些梦境里林煐岷的身体，嘴唇和眼睛。心里一阵电击般的酥麻，他开始情不自禁地回应起了这个吻。在他下意识扶上蒋智媛的腰的时候，他才突然一激灵清醒过来，用力推开了她。

“对不起······”朴佑镇喘着气有些慌乱，“是我的错。我们不要再这样了，分手吧”，说完便转身落荒而逃。

始料未及的是他接吻时想起的那个人没过多久就活生生的出现在了自己面前，更糟糕的是刚见到那人的第一天晚上他就又在欲望萌动的梦里弄湿了自己的内裤。朴佑镇叹了口气，起身又去冲了个澡，换好衣服爬回床上盯着蒋智媛的消息发呆。蒋智媛肯定是因为那天自己的回应又生出了什么误会，朴佑镇一想起来就头疼。但无论如何参加比赛前这件事还是要有个着落，于是他按下一行字，约她几天后在公司附近的一个咖啡馆把话说清楚。

公司决定让林煐岷和他们三个一起代表bnm去参加生存节目，并且给他安排了他并不是最擅长的rap定位。rap由公司的老师指导，自然而然让林煐岷跟上他们已经进行了一半的编舞就变成了朴佑镇的责任。林煐岷基础好，学舞蹈很快，一两天就记住了所有的动作，于是朴佑镇开始给他抠细节。从小朴佑镇的身体就很有爆发力，跳起舞来感染力十足，浑身上下透着少年的活力。但现在的佑镇已经开始长出了一部分男人的骨骼和肌肉，跳舞时的眼神也越发具有压迫力和侵略性。特别是这几天，朴佑镇越发的沉默，说不上为什么，看着镜子里全神贯注但却低气压地给自己做着演示的弟弟，林煐岷无法像小时候一样随便搂住他的脖子自然的问出怎么啦。林煐岷这才意识到朴佑镇长大了，是一个拥有秘密的大男孩了。

“煐岷哥，今天就先到这儿吧”，朴佑镇开口打断了林煐岷的思绪，“我也有点累了。”

林煐岷愣了愣，看朴佑镇确实一副无精打采的样子，就顺着说，“好，谢谢了佑镇，你先回去吧，我再自己熟悉熟悉。”

朴佑镇心不在焉地嗯了一声，拿起毛巾和水瓶往外走。经过林煐岷时，却被林煐岷拽住了手腕，“有什么事跟我说说，别闷在心里。”

朴佑镇一抬头就看见林煐岷星星一样的眼睛，心里生出些暖意。这几天脑子里除了对出道的想象，就全是关于林煐岷和蒋智媛。教林煐岷跳舞的时候他看着镜子里宽肩窄腰长腿的哥哥，竟然在心里感叹林煐岷真帅，比梦里还帅，视线控制不住地往他身上飘，好不容易才压制住伸手去帮他调整姿势的冲动。

而所有肖想背后都横亘着一个蒋智媛，不安烦躁和抱歉的情绪沉沉地压着他的脑袋，让他无处可逃。

“哥······”，朴佑镇低头带着鼻音闷闷地哼了一声，周身的低气压开始裂出一条缝隙。

“嗯”，林煐岷伸手按住朴佑镇的后脖颈，把他往自己身体一侧带了带，“说吧，怎么了？”

朴佑镇抬头盯着林煐岷看了一会儿，又低下头把额头抵在他哥肩膀上，口齿不清地说：“哥，我这次一定要出道。”

朴佑镇以为林煐岷会笑他，却没料到林煐岷一手紧紧环住他的肩，一手拍着他的背说：“好，我们一起。”他竟然忘了，他哥对出道的渴望完全不亚于他。

“对不起，煐岷哥。”他闷闷地说。

“说什么呢”，林煐岷的下巴抵在朴佑镇毛茸茸的脑袋上，轻声笑了。

这一次朴佑镇被林煐岷搂在怀里竟然没有感到生理上的冲动，只是觉得心脏被一只柔软的手轻轻握住了，酸酸胀胀的。

晚上朴佑镇见到蒋智媛的时候咖啡馆的人已经很少，他拉开椅子在蒋智媛对面坐下。

“你来了佑镇”，蒋智媛轻声说着，轻到朴佑镇要不是看到她的嘴在动，都不会注意到她在讲话。

朴佑镇嗯了一声，深深地吸了一口气，正想直截了当地把酝酿了几天的话都讲出来的时候，蒋智媛慌张地喊了一声：“服务员！”服务员闻声过来，蒋智媛祈求般地看着朴佑镇说：“先点喝的吧佑镇。”

朴佑镇点了杯果汁，焦躁地看着蒋智媛像拖延时间一样看了一分钟酒水单，才慢悠悠地说：“还是冰咖啡吧。”

等到服务员一离开，朴佑镇憋着的话立马倾泻而出：“智媛，我这几天想了很久，不知道该怎么面对你，但就算我知道接下来我要说的话对你很残忍我也必须要说出来。智媛，我想跟你分手的原因是因为我喜欢的不是你。如果我喜欢你，面临出道和你这两个选择，我肯定会觉得心痛。但我现在，对你只有愧疚······我知道现在我说这话很像个坏男人，”朴佑镇看着蒋智媛发白的脸，感觉自己手心汗涔涔的，深吸了一口气，顿了顿，又继续说：“不，就是个坏男人。我当初习惯了你的陪伴和关心，所以当你说我出道之前会离开我的时候，我真的很感动又安心。我以为那也是喜欢，但后来我发现那不是······”，朴佑镇的声音渐渐低沉下来，“是我贪心了，是我不对。智媛你值得更好的，不要再在我身上浪费时间了。”

蒋智媛睁大盛满泪水的双眼，颤抖着双唇：“···不喜欢我？那那天我们接吻算什么？你不喜欢我为什么要回应我？”

朴佑镇避开蒋智媛的视线，“对不起，那天我想到了别人······”

”······朴佑镇，你给我说清楚。”女孩声音带着冰冷的绝望在颤抖。

朴佑镇抬手按着自己的太阳穴，烦躁地低声说，“我也不知道怎么回事，你别问了，总之我们没有必要继续纠缠下去了。”

“朴佑镇你今天不说，就别想摆脱我，要死就让我死得明白一点。”蒋智媛惨白的脸色开始因愤怒而染上红丝，她咬着牙盯着面前这个她曾经捧上了一片真心却只换来一句“不喜欢了”的残忍的男孩。见朴佑镇不说话，蒋智媛又讥讽说，“看不出来啊，我还以为你每天呆在公司练习，原来私底下不知道跑到哪里去撩妹。说吧，是怎么认识的，哪里认识的那个贱人。”

“你不要太过分了”，听着蒋智媛嘴里越来越恶毒的话，朴佑镇的火气也在一点点积聚。认识了这么久，蒋智媛在他面前从来没说过一句难听的话。他看着眼前这人就仿佛在看着陌生人。

“哈。原来你已经这么喜欢那个女的了？喜欢到都听不得别人骂她？可她才是第三者你知不知道！你别这样看着我，你这样我们之前都算什么！”蒋智媛终于歇斯底里地哭喊起来，好在咖啡厅里人已经不多，只有少数几个远处的客人回头张望了一下。

朴佑镇不安地挪了挪身体，又生气又焦躁，一门心思只想着尽快结束对话，冲动之间便脱口而出：“是男的，我喜欢男的行了吧！可以停下来了吗？！”

空气和女孩的表情都在一瞬间凝结，只有一次又一次顺着女生脸颊滑落的泪水在证明时间的流逝。

“朴佑镇，你真的太狠了······”蒋智媛擦了擦脸，拎着包冲出了咖啡厅。

朴佑镇的视线追随着蒋智媛离开的背影，却在看到咖啡厅门口宽肩长腿的身影时感觉全身的血液都快凝固了。

林煐岷进来的时候正好听到女生说完最后一句话哭着离开，对面是一脸神色阴沉的朴佑镇。两人视线交汇的时候，他看到朴佑镇眼睛亮了亮，又迅速的暗淡了下去。 林煐岷犹豫了一下，想了想还是不好装作没看见，就走过去坐到朴佑镇对面。两人沉默了许久，似乎都在等着对方先说话。

朴佑镇还没从刚才急迫的情绪中恢复，率先没有忍住，开口问道，“你听到什么了？” 他紧张得握紧了拳头，没有注意到自己都没有叫哥。

林煐岷观察着朴佑镇的表情说，“她说你真狠。没有别的了。”

朴佑镇松了一口气般整个人垮了下来，胳膊肘撑着桌子双手捂住脸：“煐岷哥，我搞砸了。”

没想到刚说出这句话，这几天积攒了太多的情绪就像被划开了一道口子一样喷涌而出，“我以为我喜欢她，但我发现不是······我跟她说和她接吻的时候我想起了别人。”朴佑镇埋在手里的脸抬起来，看着林煐岷就像一只哀求主人抚摸的皱巴巴的小狗，“煐岷哥，我是不是很坏？”

林煐岷看着面前男孩快哭出来的表情，忍不住有些心疼，“佑镇呐，不是的，诚实是可贵的品质，更何况喜欢一个人不是什么错事。”

不知道是咖啡馆的灯光反射，还是本身就噙着泪光，朴佑镇眼睛里像装进了整个釜山的夜景般明亮，那明亮里映着一个人的身影。

一瞬间他浑身上下充满了勇气。

“和她接吻的时候，我想到的人是你，林煐岷。”  
他直直地盯着对面的人，一字一顿地说，“喜欢人没有错的话，我想我是喜欢你。”

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

像电视剧中间部分剧集的片尾一样，朴佑镇说出那句话的时候感觉耳畔回响着高亢而煽情的背景音乐。

“两位不好意思，我们打烊了。请到门口结账。”  
店员的声音从远方飘来，钻进朴佑镇的脑子里强势地关掉了电闸。

看到林煐岷脸上露出他无法解读的神色，朴佑镇心里忽然升起一种莫名的恐惧，就像小时候偷玩电子游戏突然被老妈掀开了被窝一样，下意识只想否认自己刚才的举动。抢在林煐岷开口说话之前，朴佑镇心虚地笑着问，“哥，你不会是当真了吧？”  
林煐岷愣了愣，隔着桌子一把拉过朴佑镇的脖子，用胳膊死死夹着，装作咬牙切齿的样子说，“你还真是越长越皮，开玩笑开到你哥头上来了是吧。”朴佑镇一边缩着脖子痛痛痛地喊着，一边把账单塞到林煐岷手里让他去买单。林煐岷无奈地叹着气，走到收银台前掏出钱包，口气里却听不出一丁点儿抱怨，“为什么我什么都没喝还要替你和你前女友付钱？唉，知道你小时候欠我的钱都是怎么来的了吧。”

朴佑镇轻笑了一声，看着林煐岷站在收银台前宽阔的背影，松了一口气的同时，又感觉心脏在空荡荡地摇晃。

林煐岷双手插兜在店门口顿了顿，耸着肩弓着背一脚迈入了11月首尔的冬季。朴佑镇跟着他走出来，看着他在路灯下嘶的一声打了个寒颤，嘴里又哈出一片寒气。  
“不过，你说的前半部分是真的吧？”林煐岷转过头来，眼睛里有晶亮的雪花坠落。  
“...什么？”朴佑镇还没从侥幸和失落里缓过神来。  
“你说你接吻的时候想起了别人。”  
“...唔”，朴佑镇只觉得林煐岷眼睛亮得发烫，心慌地大步走到他前面支支吾吾地说，“嗯...那倒是真的，只是...”

“只是你不知道人家喜不喜欢你？”林煐岷温柔的声音从身后传来，在夜里格外清晰，“或者，你都不知道那叫不叫喜欢？”

朴佑镇没有做声，只觉得林煐岷连声音都在散发着热气，追着他的耳朵把它们烧得滚烫。

“哎呀，我们佑镇也到了情窦初开的年纪啦”，林煐岷从背后一步跨上来，搂住朴佑镇的肩膀整个身体压在他身上，笑得像团火，“只是你这开得好像有点晚？” 朴佑镇脸上发烧，口里一边喊着“哥你真的很烦”，一边弯着胳膊肘使劲撞了林煐岷胸口几下，却又没舍得真把他推开。

“那你去比赛之后还见得到你这暗恋对象吗？”林煐岷说话的时候靠得离他很近，呼吸贴在他耳朵上让他心里痒痒的。“可能吧，” 朴佑镇尽量让自己表现得自然一点，模棱两可地回答，“只要我想的话。”

“啊。”林煐岷突然看着前方停下了脚步。朴佑镇顺着他的视线望过去，蒋智媛就站在便利店门口目不转睛地盯着他俩。三人沉默了一阵，朴佑镇低低地又说了一句对不起。蒋智媛从鼻子里轻笑一声，转身大步走进了深夜里。

“佑镇，出道和感情只能选一个的话，你会选哪个？”林煐岷看着蒋智媛消失的地方，声音突然变得有些冷淡。朴佑镇心里暗自想着这要是搁以前，自己眼睛都不会眨一下就能报出答案，但是此时此刻他看着林煐岷漂亮的侧脸却一句话都说不出口。林煐岷转过头，放在朴佑镇肩上的手移到他的脖颈捏了捏，眼睛笑着却语气严肃，“我觉得那个人如果也喜欢你的话，可能会更想先看你实现梦想。你懂我什么意思吗？”  
朴佑镇听出了其中说教的意味，莫名有点心烦，后退了一步拿开林煐岷的手，“煐岷哥，你现在真的很老妈子。如果我说两个我都要呢？”  
林煐岷怔了怔，皱起眉头，“那你最好别被发现了。”  
“这我当然知道”，朴佑镇顶了回去，有点挑衅地说，“看着吧，我会比哥先赢的。”  
看着朴佑镇像只第一次踏上草原的小豹子一样踌躇满志，林煐岷眉头的结化了开来，嘴角上挑，声音里带着笑意，“好啊，我们等着看吧。”

接下来便是连着几个月全力为节目备战的日子，是朴佑镇日后想起来最为怀念的一段时光。没有挫折，没有伤害，也没有离别，唯有被笑声和汗水浸泡着的英雄梦想，和小小思春期的甜蜜悸动与白日做梦。林煐岷虽然是在即将参赛的四人中最晚进来的，却最成熟和克制，很快便也获得了大辉和东贤的信任。面对弟弟们的撒娇和耍赖，林煐岷也总是笑着接纳，朴佑镇便混在其中，把对林煐岷的小心思藏在那些弟弟对哥哥幼稚的捉弄里。有时候甚至连自己都会恍惚，这大概就是弟弟对哥哥的感情吧。只有在林煐岷靠近时，他突然的心跳加速，和夜里想着林煐岷不同的表情和姿势，涌进身体里的悸动，才让他一次又一次确认着自己的确是想站在林煐岷面前，以弟弟和队友之外的身份。每当这种时候，他会告诉自己再忍耐一下，再努力一点，等他们一起站上顶峰那天，等林煐岷看到更好的自己之后，或许林煐岷就会像自己喜欢他一样，喜欢自己了。这过程里会有艰辛，但信奉天道酬勤的朴佑镇觉得只要努力，一切都可以被克服。

只是朴佑镇没料到接二连三的打击到来的时候原来会比蜕皮还痛苦。

几个月的精心准备让bnm在节目一开始就惊艳了所有导师和参赛者，拿到A的朴佑镇下台之后甚至跟林煐岷炫耀了一把，一脸“看我说什么来着”的得意神情。林煐岷满脸写着羡慕和不甘心，放下狠话说第二次评级之后自己肯定会上去，让朴佑镇小心别被挤下来。两人带着游戏般的心情，用互相较劲的方式给对方鼓励。

直到所有人被集中起来观看第一集时，朴佑镇看到自己名字前那个刺眼的数字。  
一瞬间他想立刻逃离那个地方，但双脚却被牢牢粘在地上。  
他觉得自己像被架在火上烤，所有人看着他窃窃私语，“你看，他也就这种程度。”  
甚至他的歌手梦想也被冷水浇成一张快要烂掉的纸，上面盖着鲜红的不及格三个字。  
101个人里面的第72名。

没有人喜欢他。

朴佑镇被林煐岷找到时正一个人呆坐在深夜练习室的角落。林煐岷蹲在那个坐在阴影里的人面前，轻声喊他的名字，“佑镇呐。” 朴佑镇抬起头来看了他一眼，随即又把头深深埋进膝盖里。他此刻最不想看见的人就是林煐岷。他不知道原来被喜欢的人看见自己凄惨的样子，原来这么丢脸。他还信誓旦旦地跟他说，他想两个都要。  
简直太丢脸了。  
“哥，我现在想一个人呆着。你让我一个人呆着，好不好。” 朴佑镇闷闷的声音从膝盖里传出来，竟带着点哭腔。林煐岷看着面前原本生龙活虎的人缩成一只小小的蜗牛，说话仿佛祈求。他不忍心再一次违背他的意愿在他没准备好的时候把他硬从他的保护壳里拉出来，只好揉了揉那人的头说，“哥相信你，你也要相信你自己”，便起身离开了。

朴佑镇决定再试一次。

他甚至在第一次竞演的时候去尝试做了leader。他使劲回想林煐岷在bnm的时候跟他们相处的细节，团结他们的方式，但最终还是因为毫无经验而以失败告终。他只有全力以赴去表演，因为表演是他全部自信的来源。然而他们小组虽然获胜，他得到的票数却只是队内倒数第三。他抱着最后的期望祈祷着第二集播出后自己的排名能够上升，但在看到结果的时候他觉得自己浑身的力气都被抽干了。

他一个人跑了出去，让冷风像刀子一样划开他的脸，他才觉得心里没有那么疼。  
他突然意识到现实多残忍，多年以来他以人生最高激情来热爱的唱歌和跳舞，他引以为傲的才能，被冷冰冰的几个数字否定了价值。为什么会没有人喜欢，是这么多年他还不够努力，还是因为他天生不够好看？朴佑镇停了下来，像被扔到地上的鱼大口大口地渴求着呼吸。让冷风灌进肺里，心才好像没有那么疼了。

突然他一个踉跄被人拉转过身，只见林煐岷撑着膝盖上气不接下气地叫了一声他的名字。朴佑镇感觉一瞬间胸口一种不可名状的绝望和恼火冲上大脑。他一下甩开林煐岷的胳膊，冲着林煐岷大喊起来：“林煐岷，你能不能不要跟着我！你他妈知不知道我现在最不想看到的人就是你？” 

林煐岷僵在原地，被甩开的手慢慢握成了拳头。

“连你都要来可怜我吗？你给我听好了，上次我说我喜欢你，不是在开玩笑，所以你觉得恶心的话最好离我远一点！” 朴佑镇用想把一切都毁掉般的眼神看着林煐岷，却觉得自己要渐渐克制不住上涌的泪水：“你知不知道被你这么看着我觉得好丢脸…想起当初我那么自不量力真的好丢脸……我甚至觉得要厚颜无耻地再次站上一个没有人喜欢看的舞台都觉得丢脸。我怕了，我怕跳舞了，哥……”朴佑镇的声音越来越小，他极力想要压抑自己的啜泣却仍然抵挡不过伤心像洪水蔓延。

林煐岷微微叹了口气，一把把朴佑镇拉进怀里。  
他把下巴抵在朴佑镇的额头，一边用手紧紧扣着他的脑袋，轻声说：“我喜欢。”

“我最喜欢看站在舞台上做自己喜欢的事的佑镇。”

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

朴佑镇每每回想起自己冲动又失态的表白，还是会闭上眼睛长叹一口气，试图抹掉那个瞬间尴尬的记忆，只保留后面林煐岷开口对他说话的那一段。林煐岷没有推开他这一点吹胀了他心里希望的气泡，可他挠破脑袋也没搞懂林煐岷那句有好几个定语的话到底是什么意思。毕竟那之后几番试探，他哥对他的态度也一如往常。  
但毫无疑问的是，只要一想到“喜欢”和“佑镇”两个词排列在同一个句子里，从林煐岷的口中说出来，他的心情就像被施了魔法，跟着坐上火箭一般的排名一路高歌猛进。和其他练习生相处的时候，他也不再只站在旁边怯生生地咬着手指。小小的含羞草终于因为和煦的日光而舒展开了枝叶，慢慢展现出本来的自己。

可林煐岷最近和那个叫郑世云的家伙好像很亲近。他半夜藏在被窝里看节目的时候，居然看到林煐岷拿那人的名字作三行诗，说和郑世云的相遇是命运。朴佑镇感觉心里的泡泡撑得酸酸胀胀的。他开始偷偷观察起来，那个人看起来没什么野心，无欲又无求的类型。林煐岷跟他在一起的时候，话会变得有点多，他就安静又认真地听着。客观一点评价，郑世云应该是跟林煐岷一样温柔又体贴的人。两个这样的人在一起，一定不会产生什么激情的火花，朴佑镇一边酸酸地安慰自己，一边产生了一种莫名其妙的竞争心。哪怕是朋友，我也要做林煐岷心里第一位的好朋友。

路过rap组练习室的时候，朴佑镇看到林煐岷那组氛围格外低沉。他想着说不定自己能帮上什么忙，便走了过去。但看到林煐岷对着金东彬有点上火的样子，他也就缩回了头靠着墙沉默不语。过了半个小时，林煐岷见朴佑镇还没打算走，只好皱着眉让朴佑镇别再浪费时间，赶紧回自己组去练习。朴佑镇闷闷不乐地“哦”了一声，踢踏着脚走开了。

明明想要帮他做点什么，却还是被他照顾了。

position评价的表演里轮到林煐岷上台的时候，朴佑镇的手心都跟着捏出了汗。他能看出来林煐岷很紧张，是准备不充分的那种紧张。他心里的鼓敲得咚咚作响，果不其然，林煐岷很快就出现了一个明显的失误。那人肯定又会自责。朴佑镇一边想象着在评价区会发生什么，一边不自觉地开始焦虑地抖起了腿。dance组被叫去做准备，但他一直在转播室磨蹭到那三个人回来。他一眼看到林煐岷被金东贤搂着，眼睛湿湿又亮亮的。深深吸了一口气，朴佑镇觉得室内的空气真的闷得让人很不痛快。

自己和林煐岷的排名都在不断上升，林煐岷甚至站上了金字塔第五的位置。看到他哥一边帮助别人一边做到了这种程度，朴佑镇既替他开心，又暗自羡慕。得再努力一点，要站到金字塔的上面去，要站到林煐岷的旁边。朴佑镇咬着嘴唇想着，就练得更苦了。

倒数第二次舞台训练的那几天，他总觉得身体异常地容易脱力，整天整天都昏昏沉沉的。表演录制前一天的晚饭，朴佑镇完全没有胃口，只是有一搭没一搭地用筷子拣起菜，又扔回碗里。他感觉这一整天眼睛里都倒扎了根睫毛，特别疼，揉了好几次都没弄出来。余光瞟到旁边的人放下筷子转向自己，朴佑镇心里又平白无故添了一点小得意。他也转头看向林煐岷，见他关切的眼睛里映着自己的倒影，心里一甜，头晕晕地撒起娇来，“哥，你看看我左眼里是不是有东西，帮我吹吹。”

林煐岷把脸凑了过来。

朴佑镇觉得这似乎有点太近了，近到他都能数清楚林煐岷眼睛上有几根睫毛。心跳开始变快，脸也有点发烫。不想让林煐岷觉察出自己的紧张，他甚至屏住了呼吸。林煐岷用拇指和中指撑开朴佑镇左眼的上下眼皮，嘟起的嘴唇作出呼吸状，变成了一颗心型。他暗骂着自己狂跳不已的心脏，下意识地闭上了眼睛。

“佑镇，别动，你眼睛里怎么像长麦粒肿了。” 

“啊？” 朴佑镇头晕脑胀地睁开眼睛，只见林煐岷已经把眉头拧成了好看的山丘。

看着朴佑镇一脸犯傻，林煐岷便把手背覆上朴佑镇的额头停了两秒，又伸手按住他的后脑勺，把自己的额头也贴了上去。

林煐岷的脸再次迅速地靠近，朴佑镇在心里靠了一声，又急慌慌地闭上了眼睛。

“朴佑镇，你自己发烧你都不知道？你几岁了？”林煐岷的语气像柴火堆里噼里啪啦跳出的火星，燎得朴佑镇缩了缩脖子。

“不是吧…我没什么感觉啊…”朴佑镇口里说着，心下却有点发虚。

“我马上打电话给哥，他们来了你就给我去医院。”

明天就是公演，要是医生不让自己上台可怎么行，想到这里，朴佑镇这才稍微有点清醒。看见林煐岷已经起身去找工作人员，朴佑镇赶紧推开椅子追了上去，“哥，没那么严重的，我带了药，待会儿吃一点就没事了。”

“你这不是简单的发烧，眼睛里还长了东西，不像一般的麦粒肿，拖严重了说不定要动手术的。”林煐岷生气的时候总是操着语速飞快的釜山方言。

可涉及到表演上的事情，朴佑镇的倔脾气也冲了上来，“不行，我要先上台，明天比完赛我再去。不差那么一会儿。”

林煐岷和朴佑镇就这么面对面僵持着，直到林煐岷先叹了口气。他双手握住朴佑镇的肩膀，语气软了下来，“我会保证他们今天晚上就放你回来，好吗？先去看病，开药，晚上就回来睡觉，明天一定让你表演，好不好？”

朴佑镇没吭声，紧闭着发疼的左眼，右眼也眯成了一条线。他思考了一下，又憋出一句，“…你要和我一起去。”

“那当然了。”林煐岷好笑地拧了拧他的耳朵。

可林煐岷还是没能跟朴佑镇一起去医院。朴佑镇上车之后看见经纪人背对着自己拦住了林煐岷说着什么，林煐岷的眉头皱起来，神色开始显露出不安。他半个身体探进车里说，“佑镇，抱歉，公司让我回去一趟。你先自己去医院，我跟经纪人哥说了，让他跟医生说先缓解你的发热和眼睛的状况，明天表演完之后再集中治疗，好吗？我们回去见。”

“什么事啊，哥？” 朴佑镇觉得左半边脸和头皮的神经都开始隐隐作痛。

“没事，先赶紧去医院吧。” 林煐岷深深地看了朴佑镇一眼，便转身上了另一辆车。

整个看病的过程朴佑镇都觉得自己精神完全游离于身体之外，不知道发烧烧的还是眼睛疼的。他只记得敷完药之后医生非常不愿意放他走，拉着经纪人反复强调带状疱疹的注意事项，拖了很久才让他取药离开。回去之后朴佑镇还硬撑着又练习了一会儿，直到看着他脸痛得像在抽搐，组员们才硬是把他送回了宿舍。

朴佑镇被安排在只有他一个人的房间。明明已经又累又病，可他还是一边强睁着没事的右眼盯着天花板，一边想着林煐岷这个骗子怎么还不回来。直到他眼前的世界已经开始模糊，只剩听觉还奄奄一息挣扎着的时候，他听到咯吱一声门被推开，一个人卷着屋外的冷气，悄悄蹲在了他床边。

“佑镇，我回来了。” 那个人声音里也透着凉意，轻得像自言自语。朴佑镇却觉得那片温柔明确地融化在了自己耳边。

“…哥？”朴佑镇烧得发出来的声音都不像自己的，“怎么才回来…我等了好久…出什么事了？”

“佑镇呐，对不起让你等这么久。其实也没什么，一点小事而已。我听他们说你这是累病的…现在感觉怎么样了？”

“吃了抗生素和止痛药，现在已经不痛了。” 朴佑镇的鼻音重重的，像受伤的小动物发出的呜咽。

林煐岷伸手一点点拨开黏在朴佑镇额头上汗湿的头发，试了试温度，却没有拿开，“快睡吧，你睡着了我就走了”，他一边低声说着，一边用拇指一遍遍缓慢地抚摸着朴佑镇平整的额头。

朴佑镇觉得自己变成了一只猫，被林煐岷凉凉的手指摸得既舒服又安心。伴着旁边人的呼吸声，他渐渐沉入梦里。

在现实和梦的交界之处，他感觉嘴唇被蝴蝶温柔地触碰了。

第二天舞台上，朴佑镇状态好得完全看不出病痛的痕迹，却在下台之后捂着眼睛痛得直不起身。他一头栽进一个有着他所熟悉味道的怀抱，被搂着送进了车里。去医院换了一次药，回到公司宿舍之后就又直接昏睡到第二天中午。迷迷糊糊之中他只记得自己被叫起来吃了两次药，而那个熟悉又让人安心的味道一直都围绕着他。

醒来的时候，窗外的阳光正洒了一大片落在被子上。朴佑镇感觉整个人都轻飘飘的，五感也鲜明了起来。他路过林煐岷的房间门口，听到里面的人正在打电话，便先去煮了一锅两人份的拉面。端着热腾腾的锅走回林煐岷房门口，听到里面还在传出说话声，他便踌躇地站着，犹豫着什么时候敲门。

“我会跟公司和节目组再澄清一下，应该不会有太严重的处罚。” 朴佑镇并没有打算偷听，但林煐岷的声音传来，他便不自觉地竖起了耳朵，“这不是你的错，哥，你真的不要自责…网上最近传言有点多，你跟爸妈说让他们不要信，都是假的。嗯，有什么消息了我再联系你。”

朴佑镇听到林煐岷长长地叹了口气，房间内便重新安静了下来。

朴佑镇径直推门走了进去。他把锅一下放在林煐岷的桌子上，盯着坐在床上的人没有说话。

“佑镇你醒了？没烧了吧？”林煐岷站起身，又把手伸向朴佑镇的额头。

朴佑镇一把抓住林煐岷的手腕，沉声问道，“哥，到底怎么了？我现在好了，你总该和我说了吧？”

“……真的没什么。啊，既然都煮了，那就先把面吃了吧。吃完了再把药喝了，继续睡会儿。”

朴佑镇感觉林煐岷在躲避着自己的视线，有点挫败又有点生气，“林煐岷，你到底说不说？”

对面的人停下动作，声音平淡而不带感情，“说了也没什么用，所以没什么可说的。”

朴佑镇听罢黑着脸转身走出房间，用力地砸上了门。

他给经纪人打电话逼问，听到他口气很差，对方也就只好一五一十地跟他讲现在网上漫天的关于林煐岷的传言。他问经纪人有多严重，对方叹了口气，只说八成下次排名会掉很多，不知道能不能进决赛的程度。朴佑镇挂了电话，捏着手机不知道该冲谁发火。林煐岷明明什么都没做错，为什么这种恶意中伤偏偏掉到他头上。朴佑镇觉得自己的心被拧了起来。

他在走廊上站了一会儿，又重新推门进了林煐岷房间。

林煐岷撑着头坐在床边，听见他进来也没有抬头。看着他哥平日里宽阔的肩膀，现在正被孤寂的影子笼罩，泄气地塌着，朴佑镇心里翻江倒海地难受。他蹲下去跪在林煐岷面前，双手托着那人的脸抬起来，想让他看着自己。林煐岷试图躲开他的手，用嘴角扯出毫不在意的笑容。那笑容不仅刺痛了朴佑镇的双眼，也戳破了他心脏里这些天鼓鼓胀胀的气泡。

朴佑镇没有让林煐岷躲开，用两只手使劲抬着林煐岷的脸，声音有些颤抖，“哥，我知道他们说的都是假的。你为节目做准备那会儿每天跟我们在一起，哪里有空去谈恋爱。你节目里说的那句话，完全不是他们解释的那种意思。你这么认真地对待比赛，怎么可能会和你哥哥串通起来作弊…” 

朴佑镇看着林煐岷的眼睛里云雾开始缭绕，便放松了手，把头抵上那人凉凉的额头，“可是哥，你为什么什么都要自己一个人承受……”朴佑镇觉得自己越说越难受，强忍着心中泛酸的情绪才没让它们涌进眼里。

他环住林煐岷的肩膀，让林煐岷把头埋在自己的肩膀上。

“林煐岷，我不奢求别的，哪怕你只把我当作弟弟，你也偶尔依靠一下我好不好？” 朴佑镇感觉有暖湿的液体流入肩窝，便把林煐岷抱得更紧了，“我长大了，我还会长大的，给我个机会让我也照顾一下你，好不好，哥？”

朴佑镇看到林煐岷的肩膀开始克制不住地抖动，潮湿的哭声穿过自己的肩胛骨和胸腔，直直闯进心里。

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

林煐岷看着朴佑镇一步步走向对面。  
他脚落下的地方全都响起恢弘盛大的音乐。他的背部随着步调一起一伏，像一条正摇摇晃晃驶出港口的小船，被海风坚定地吹鼓了风帆。不知道从什么时候开始，不再是衣服松松垮垮地罩在他身上，而是他的身体把衣服撑出了形状。  
林煐岷凝视着朴佑镇逐渐远去的小小背影，觉得这个发现意味深长。

他首先想起和朴佑镇缘分的起点是舞蹈。  
和朴佑镇不一样，他当初去舞蹈教室只是他反抗命运的一次歪打正着。

初二时候的暑假，林煐岷因为成绩下滑而被爸爸下令关禁闭，仅有的外出是去家外面闷热的大棚里测量番茄的生长温度。他一度怀疑他爸这么做的目的是想让他继承家业。哥哥的成绩过于优秀，弟弟又太小。而他的成绩虽然也很好，但作为“学生会副会长”，和“学生会会长”的哥哥相比，自己还是会因为一个多余的“副”字而被爸爸擅自决定命运。林煐岷反抗的起始是在家里一个空余的房间大声放起hiphop音乐，跟着视频学习跳舞。某一天老爸终于被吵得忍无可忍，塞给他一把钱让他滚去舞蹈学校。林煐岷一把抢过钱撒欢一般地穿过釜山狭窄的小巷，奔向舞蹈教室，一个改变他命运的地方。

刚进舞蹈教室那会儿，林煐岷就注意到了朴佑镇。毕竟一群初高中生个头的人群里面，在前排的中间突然凹下去那么一块儿，无论是谁都会在意。自我介绍时，他用余光瞟见那个凹下去的小人咬着手指，好奇又专注地看着自己，而当两人视线交错的时候，小人有点慌乱地低下头，犯错了般站得笔直。这样一个容易害羞的人，跳起舞来却是全场最带劲的那个。林煐岷不知道他小小的身体从哪里蹦出来的巨大能量。相反，林煐岷则是不太会自我表现的类型，比起如何突出自己，他更精通于如何隐匿于人群。每次上课他都会被一定站在前排正中的朴佑镇吸引。看着这个小自己四岁的男孩，林煐岷总生出一种羡慕，羡慕他敢站在中央的平凡勇气，羡慕他每个动作都尽全力在享受，羡慕他坠落又极力跃起的饱满激情。这羡慕在林煐岷心里掀起不小的波澜。

所以当他发现朴佑镇时不时偷瞄自己的时候，他也盘算着如何变亲近。比如说每次跳完舞在换衣间，他会故意把脱下的湿衣服扔到朴佑镇头上，挡住他偷瞄的视线。又比如说，朴佑镇跳着舞扭到别人面前，问“哥，你有一千块吗？”却把眼睛斜向自己的时候，林煐岷会掏出一张纸币卷一卷，塞到朴佑镇的衣领里。

两人这一来二去就亲密了起来。变熟之后林煐岷觉得自己像养了只小狗。每次林煐岷在便利店挑零食，朴佑镇总要钻到他身体和货架之间，嘟囔着要这个要那个。林煐岷忍不住伸手揉乱在胸口前蠕动的人的头发。小狗抬起脸来，亮晶晶的眸子里盛着不满，嘴里开始不停歇地抱怨，“林煐岷你不要把我当成狗这是我今天跳舞最重要的造型现在全被你搞乱了你快把手给我拿开。”

朴佑镇还喜欢在林煐岷放学去舞蹈教室的路上埋伏着，找准时机冲出来吓唬他。一次他和一个对他有好感的女生一起推着车沿着林荫小道走着，忽然从后面传来”啊——林煐岷——”一声大喊，一个把双脚高高抬起的小人坐在自行车上，飞速从他和女生中间冲过。女生没来得及完全避开摔在了地上。林煐岷正要伸手去扶，却被一个急刹车转过来的朴佑镇撞开，抢先伸出了手。

朴佑镇还会在舞蹈课结束之后拉住他，让他看自己新编的舞。“怎么样，煐岷哥？快夸我夸我！”朴佑镇喘着气笑出虎牙，脸上头发上和胳膊上全是细密的汗珠。林煐岷用毛巾盖住他的头，一边使劲搓揉，一边满眼笑意地说，“我们佑镇真厉害，以后绝对能给我们国家的音乐界画个大惊叹符。”朴佑镇不好意思地在毛巾里发出咕咕咕的笑声，然后钻出头来凑近林煐岷，“煐岷哥，我们一起吧！哥身体条件这么好，要好好享受舞蹈才行。”  
林煐岷的心里像被扔进一块巨石，对未来的某种渴望颤栗着苏醒了。

可是渴望并不意味着得到。

到结束为止，林煐岷都没有在屏幕上找到自己的脸。他视线飘向金字塔6所在的位置。他想看看朴佑镇的表情，想看看他此刻是否也正看着自己。可是太远了，金字塔上的朴佑镇变成天边星星一样的面目模糊。这条通路走过去只需要10秒钟，可他连一步都还没来得及踏上。他曾经抓住过星星划过的尾巴，灼热滚烫，但现在他眼前垂下一片雨雾，看都看不清了。

林煐岷和朴佑镇重逢没多久后就意识到了他们之间关系微妙的变化。大概是少年年龄与骨骼的生长，在他们之间织起了一张致密的网。这网既产生阻隔又释放引力，哪怕只是如同小时候的身体接触，都让林煐岷无比在意。朴佑镇率直专注的眼里一闪而过的热切，和自己笑容之下某一秒突然停止的呼吸，都让他不敢深入去想其中的含义。直到朴佑镇开玩笑说喜欢自己，内心的悸动才揭穿了他对自己心意的不坦诚。

往后练习，每每看到朴佑镇跳舞的姿态，他才发现曾经被朴佑镇唤醒的梦想，竟跟朴佑镇本身融为了一体。他无法分辨自己想站在舞台上的欲望，和想要拥有朴佑镇的欲望，到底哪个更强烈。他甚至无从得知他是渴望舞台，还是渴望和朴佑镇一起站上舞台。

那天凛冽的寒风里在男孩受伤的眼神和激烈的告白之中，林煐岷抓住了星星的尾巴。他克制住双手的颤抖把男孩拥进怀里。朴佑镇不可以坠落在这里，他还有该去的地方。坐上金字塔第五的位置的时候，林煐岷抓住了星星的尾巴。他看着下面朴佑镇圆圆的头顶，觉得梦想触手可及。

可是现在他跟他的渴望之间隔着遥远的距离。  
是不是因为他想要得还不够强烈？是不是别人比他更多一些急切？如果他野心再大一点，如果他更有勇气一些，如果他把我想要这句话大声喊出来，是不是结果会不一样。很多如果堆积起来压在心上，终于让他觉得喘不上气，滚烫的泪水奔涌而出。

很多人围上来安慰他，他才意识到自己的失态。大家都抱着各自的情绪，不应该只顾着自己发泄。所以他收拾好表情，跟很多人拥抱，说祝贺，说再见。到很后来林煐岷才看见朴佑镇。他知道这一刻无法避免，索性大方地走了过去，搂住朴佑镇的脖子，在他耳边轻轻说着恭喜，辛苦了。朴佑镇没有说话，只是像小时候一样，揽住林煐岷的腰，把头深深埋进他胸口。

林煐岷回到宿舍冲了个澡，失落和疲惫被洗掉了一层。他躺上床的时候夜已经很深，大脑虽然停止了运转，但心里空洞得毫无睡意。他双手托着脑袋，盯着天花板发呆。  
咚咚两声，门被推开，朴佑镇抱着枕头把半个身子探了进来。  
“哥，今晚我可以跟你睡吗？”是试探的语气。  
林煐岷没有说话，像是在思考朴佑镇这话背后的含义。过了两秒，他把身体往靠墙的方向挪了挪，空出半张床来。朴佑镇在门口犹豫了一下，转身关了门，走到床边掀开被子钻了进来。林煐岷一路盯着朴佑镇两只光裸的脚背在裤腿下一闪一现，觉得这个画面不真实又遥远。

朴佑镇朝里侧躺着，面前是林煐岷干净的侧脸，眼周因为哭过而有些浮肿。两人都没有说话，房间里只剩下交错的呼吸声。  
“哥…对不起。”  
林煐岷转过头来，笔直地望进朴佑镇的眼里。  
“我是说，没能跟哥一起出道真的对不起.....明明是哥一直在照顾我，我却什么都不能替哥做.....”朴佑镇把半边脸埋进枕头里，声音变得闷闷的。

林煐岷把整个身体侧向朴佑镇，口吻不容置疑：“佑镇，我没出道，跟你没有关系。我说过，我最喜欢看你站在舞台上，所以你不要说对不起。”

像是号角吹起前令人紧张的短暂空白，朴佑镇沉默了两秒，把脸重新从枕头里抬起来，目光灼灼。  
“那现在的我呢？你也喜欢吗？”

林煐岷听见自己空洞的胸腔里心脏在撞击隔膜。他所有不甘心的如果正席卷而来。他此刻真的无比急切地想要抓住什么。

林煐岷伸手按住朴佑镇的后脖颈，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

朴佑镇整个人在被触碰到的一瞬间就紧绷起来，像一根被拉紧的弦。他闭上眼睛，感受着林煐岷有点激烈地吮吸着自己的下唇。梦里梦到千百遍的场景真实发生的时候，他却完全无法娴熟地应对，全身僵直着无法动弹。林煐岷用舌尖轻舔了两下他的下唇，随即又吮吸起上唇，两人牙齿轻微的碰撞让颤栗穿过朴佑镇的头骨直抵头皮。他心跳太快像要窒息，一阵晕眩便张开了嘴。林煐岷的舌头滑了进来，像一条光滑的蛇一进入洞穴便激烈地向同类求爱，至死方休。朴佑镇感觉口腔里的液体快要溢出，深深地吞咽了一口才缓过神来。他微微张开眼，看见林煐岷双眼紧闭，卷翘的睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀在振颤。

林煐岷的手沿着朴佑镇的脖子往下抚摸，食指在脊椎的第一块椎骨上轻轻按压，中指和无名指又隔着丝滑的睡衣拂过第二和第三块骨头。这是少年肌肉筋骨分明的背部最脆弱的地方。像探寻生长的痕迹一样，林煐岷一边亲吻着朴佑镇，一边用手指寻觅着包裹在睡衣和皮肉下一节节的突起，最终停留在了尾椎骨上。

朴佑镇感觉被林煐岷抚摸过的地方不断升起颤栗，刺激窜到下腹累积成胀痛。他本能地把身体紧紧贴近林煐岷，让两人之间不留一丝缝隙。舌尖的纠缠好像已经不能满足，他便把抓住林煐岷胳膊的手绕到他背部，在与臀部连接的腰线上来回摩擦。男人竟然也会有这么完美的弧度。

朴佑镇是第一次跟别人做这种事，他紧张得要命。但面前的人不是别人，是他黏腻的梦里反复出现的人。那人正微醺般泛红着脸，在和自己的亲吻中喘息。朴佑镇闭上眼，决定深深沉入海里。

把膝盖顶进林煐岷两腿之间的时候，朴佑镇的大腿不小心蹭到了眼前人睡裤包裹下灼热又坚硬的部分。他把腿又抬了抬，试图更紧密地贴近那片热度，并同时把手探进林煐岷的衣服，扶上他正在升温的腰部。

感觉到衣服被掀开后朴佑镇手心传来的凉意，林煐岷从湿热的吻中惊醒。  
“佑镇...”他抓住朴佑镇的双臂把他推开了些，呼吸急促。再怎样想填补内心的空洞，也不能以这样一种方式留住他。他是马上要出发的人，未来的路光明坦荡，自己没有资格在这个地方绊住他。  
“这事不对...是我做错了，佑镇，停下吧。”林煐岷垂下眼睛压抑住喘息。

朴佑镇反手一把握住林煐岷的手腕，上挑的眼尾扯出一丝锋利的模样，“林煐岷，你喜欢我。”

朴佑镇从小时候就喜欢直呼自己名字，但听着他微微喘着气，用确信的语气直白地道出自己都不敢说的心意，林煐岷的心脏又不正常地停跳了一拍。  
微不可闻地叹了一口气，林煐岷闭了闭眼说，“对，我喜欢你。”

“哥，喜欢我不是错事。”  
林煐岷正觉得这话莫名熟悉，就被撑起手臂的朴佑镇从侧身推成平躺，压了上来。朴佑镇凑近他的双唇，温热的呼吸拂在他嘴上，话点燃在心里。  
“我也喜欢你。让我帮你吧。”

吻再一次雨点般落下，又急又密。算了吧，今天就先自私那么一回吧。林煐岷紧紧闭上眼，热烈地回应起来。

林煐岷感觉伏在身上的人像一只反咬主人的小狗。朴佑镇用湿热的舌尖舔舐着林煐岷外耳的软骨，没料到林煐岷耳部的神经末梢如此敏感，整个身体都弓了起来，呼之欲出的呻吟被强忍着吞了回去。林煐岷仰着头露出上下滚动的喉结，朴佑镇光是看着便觉得自己的下半身又把裤子撑起来了一块。如同被鼓励了一般，朴佑镇扯掉自己的衣服，一口咬上林煐岷的喉部，一边吮吸一边用虎牙轻轻研磨。林煐岷有点吃痛，伸手抓住朴佑镇的头发轻轻往上提，直到对方抬起被情欲的暗影占据的眸子看向自己。  
“这样下去我会被你咬断脖子。”

林煐岷坐起来靠着墙喘息，抬手开始一颗颗解开半挂在自己身体上的睡衣扣子。每一次一颗扣子蹦开，睡衣便往下垮一点，朴佑镇的眼神便又暗了一点。没等林煐岷解开最后一颗衣扣，朴佑镇就先脱掉了自己的裤子。等对面的人衣衫尽数退去，看到白皙精干的身体在眼前完全展露的时候，朴佑镇喉头动了动，声音喑哑地开口问，“哥，裤子...要我帮你脱吗？”林煐岷本来就因为看到朴佑镇内裤被撑出的形状而不知道该把眼睛往哪里放，听到这话更是觉得脸上烧得滚烫。以前没有哪个女孩会这么问。林煐岷想着，心里又攀爬起一阵奇异的兴奋。趁他走神之际，朴佑镇已经伸手扯下林煐岷的睡裤，往前坐了一步。他把双腿叉开，架在林煐岷的两腿之上，把林煐岷圈在了自己和墙之间。

暧昧的姿势让房间里充满了情色的味道。

朴佑镇把自己的下半身贴近林煐岷，隔着内裤布料开始轻轻扭动胯部进行摩擦。他和林煐岷都低头看着这画面，鼻息渐渐加重。林煐岷被布料包裹的头部开始渗出液体，灰色的内裤被印染出深色的水渍。没有忍住，林煐岷仰头发出一声压抑的呻吟。朴佑镇牙一紧，先把自己的内裤扯到大腿处让高挺的柱体弹了出来，又伸手把林煐岷的内裤往一边提紧，从侧面把林煐岷的性器掏出来贴近自己。见色差分明的两根柱体被放在一起以淫靡的方式求欢，林煐岷羞耻地闭上眼想，朴佑镇怎么看都不像第一次。

林煐岷忍耐住了小动物在自己锁骨和胸口上的啃噬舔弄，却没耐得住朴佑镇的手握住自己的下半身开始快速搓揉。不同于女孩子柔软的双手，朴佑镇的手骨节分明又有力，被握住的时候阴茎摩擦在略微粗糙的手心里，让快感如巨浪一波比一波更高地拍岸而来。林煐岷开始有些耳鸣，在眼睛即将失焦的时候，他低头看到埋在自己胸口的人仰起头来露出尖尖的虎牙，嘴形似在说着摸我。林煐岷伸手寻到朴佑镇已经发热至滚烫的柱体，凭着男性的本能快速地上下套弄起来。

朴佑镇呼吸一窒，猛地吻上林煐岷的双唇，急切地吸出他的舌头开始纠缠起来。他们的手里和嘴里发出的声响，像夏日墙角的荫蔽之处，没有拧紧的水龙头滴滴答答的溅出水渍，晕在蔓延开的青苔上。林煐岷脑子里同时响起越来越尖锐的汽笛声，终于在朴佑镇紧紧地吸了一下他舌头的时候，眼前出现了一日白昼。

两人同时射在了对方的腹部。

脱力地倒在床上，林煐岷脑子里一片浆糊。词句堵在嘴边，最终却拼凑成一句“朴佑镇你真的是第一次？”

正准备帮林煐岷擦拭腹部的朴佑镇脸涨成熟透的果实，伸出的手往回缩了缩。  
“我...在网上看过，当然还有一些别的...只是我今天不想再弄哭哥了。”


End file.
